Will you watch the Clouds with me?
by Miss Uzumaki
Summary: "Forever right Shika?" "Yeah...forever." ShikaNaru. Angst.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here, besides the plot.**

* * *

**Will you watch the Clouds with me?**

We are going to get him back; Bachan already assigned the people for this mission. I wasn't really happy with her decision because he was in it. I knew that he was one of the best out of us, well he is the genius. I know that it will be dangerous and I know that someone might get hurt, or maybe even die… and I don't want him to be the one to.

"Naruto…" he snapped loudly catching my attention.

I turn around meeting with brown eyes, "Yeah?"

He looked intensely at me, "When you get to him…don't fight him."

I smile slightly, "Why? Think I can't beat him?"

He shook his head, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

I started to laugh. "Of course I won't get hurt. That teme can't hurt me."

He just continued to stare at me with that intense look.

I took a deep breath. "Don't worry I'm going to be careful. Also worry a bit about yourself too; if you get hurt in any possible way I'm going to be mad."

He chuckled deeply. "I'm not stupid like you."

"Hey! Just because you're call 'the genius' doesn't make you better than me you know."

He continued to chuckle, "If we come back will you watch the cloud with me?"

I cringed a bit, "Cloud watching? That's too boring for me."

He smiled and shruged his shoulder, "Fine, if you don't want to it's okay. I won't force you."

I smile, "That's why I love you."

The wind blew lightly overlapping what the brunette voice. Naruto squint in confusion, "What did you say?"

"I said I love you too."

The smile on my face grew as I threw my arms around him.

"Forever right, Shika?"

"Yeah, forever."

* * *

We we're almost there. There were four people who tried to stop us. One by one each member stayed behind, until there was only me and Shika left, fighting over who should continuing chasing.

"I won't let you go! I told you I won't let you fight him!" he growled.

"Let me do this! Trust me I'll be okay." He tried to argue further, but I quickly dash to the direction Sasuke was heading.

I turn around and saw him, eyes pleading me to stop; I close my eyes and continue on.

* * *

I look at his turned back. "Why? Why are you leaving for that sick bastard? I don't understand you at all Sasuke!"

"I need power and I can't get any in this no use village," his cold hard voice struck my ears.

I growled deeply, "I will do anything to bring you back to the village with me Sasuke, even if I have to break every bone of yours in your goddam body!"

He smirked, "I want to see you try you dead last."

"Fine."

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

As the two rushed toward each other Naruto managed a scratch on top of Sasuke headband and Sasuke hits right through his chest and a big light exploded radiating the whole forest.

* * *

I was waiting in the hospital. Everybody seemed to be in serious condition. Chouji was okay, but he needed a stomach clean out. Neji was in more critical danger, but was okay now. Kiba and Akamaru wounds had been bandage up and I only have a broken finger.

I was pacing back and forth waiting for Kakashi to return, he was in charge of bringing him back.

_Please be okay, please be okay._

The door slammed open and Shizune ran in, "We found him! We found Naruto! Someone open a surgery room for him. We need blood bags, lots of them!"

I walk up to the frantic woman who looked at me in surprise, "Shizune-san… is he going to be okay?"

Her eyes darted anxiously, "Of course he will, Shikamaru, we will try our best, believe me." she said as she ran into the surgery room.

I didn't believe her.

* * *

"You're awake now. How are you feeling brat?"

"You mean besides the hole in my chest? Fine." He managed to gasp out.

Her eyes soften, "What do you want to do now?"

Two blue orbs turns toward the window and meet with the white fluff moving in the sky. A small smile appeared on his lips and he turned back to the woman.

"I want to see him. Can you tell him to meet me at the usual place? Tell him I will be waiting for him." he whispered

"But, your condition—"

"Please…"

She shudder a raspy breath, "Fine brat."

Naruto smile, "Thank you Ba-chan."

* * *

He bows to the old woman walking towards him, "Tsunade-sama."

"He said to meet him at the usual place."

His eyes grew wide as he quickly bows to the woman. Without waiting for her reply he sprinted out of the door leaving the Hokage staring at him with a sad gaze.

* * *

He stopped at the meadow, eyes scanning until he saw blond hair flowing in the wind. The blonde just in time turned around and smile when he saw the brunette.

He extended his hand to him and said, "Will you watch the clouds with me?"

Without hesitation he ran and grabbed the waiting hand.

They were both lying on the grass now. Blond hair muffled on the other's shoulder while the other hold him tightly, hands clasp together tightly.

"Clouds are nice aren't they? I finally understand why you like to just lay down and watch them."

Hints of tears are inching towards his eyes, but he holds it in, "Yeah, they are nice."

"We should do this more often you know. Peace and quiet is good once in a while."

"Of course, anything to get away from your loud voice."

"Hey!" he mockingly punched him with his free hand.

"Hey, Shika, do you remember what you said before we went on the mission?"

"Yes…"

"Can you say it one more time? I want to hear it one last time."

"No, I won't say it for the last time. I will say it every day till you get tired of it." He croaked out.

"Fine, just say it. I want to hear you say it."

"I-I love you."

"Forever right Shika?"

The tan hand that was clasp tightly on his hand loosens and the breathing next to him stop, streams of tears was flowing down his face. Hugging the lifeless body next to him tightly he cried into the blond locks.

"Yeah…forever."

* * *

**A/N: Just to make everything clear my grammar is the worst and I hope I didn't do THAT bad. Anyway if you're confused, Naruto die. Why, you ask well Sasuke Chidori did hit his heart I mean yeah and I want him to die in this, it was needed. Shika was sad because he knows that he will die. He is the genius. I mean Naruto didn't want to watch the clouds at all in the start, but want to know? Anybody can tell that something is wrong. Hope it was okay, my first sad story.**


End file.
